You Promised Me Forever
by JoJoLutz
Summary: Re posted Story,new edited version When Emmet was changed he left behind a sis named Bella.She was later changed.When sent to Spy on Cullen's,little did she know that she would not only find her long lost bro but find her mate, non Parings.Will begin with B and Em.But turn in E/B.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys well I decided to continue the story after all:)Well I made some minor changes made a few tweaks here and them;)I wanted to finish it cus why would I leave it unfinished I would always look at it then close it look at and close it:)So everything is all good:)Hope you guys enjoy:D**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all…IM just borrowing the characters. Especially Emmett*_* ;)**

* * *

**1935**

_**Bella's POV**_

Emmett and I were racing home

"Em ima win you …". "AHHHHH!"

I was about to fall tripped on the stupid rock. I was waiting for my face to hit the ground, when suddenly I felt two strong arms catch me. I knew those arms very well. Emmett always my savior.

"Bella bear, you gotta be more careful"

"Well it's not my fault I'm so damn clumsy." I mumbled

Only making Em laugh harder. Humph, he thinks this is funny well we'll see. I started to walk away when

"Awwwwwwee…come here, you know I was only joking baby sis. You know I looove yoooou" Emmett boomed.

We walked to the house, Emmett being the dummy that he is; decide to play with the dog Betsy. While I went to my room to read peacefully. As I walked in the room I couldn't help but look myself in the mirror. I was plain, nothing beautiful about me. I had long mahogany hair that was wavy all the way to my back. I was pale but ivory skinned. It didn't help much that I blushed for everything; I had big doe chocolate brown eyes. I was average size at around 5'2". I looked so much like Charlie. On the other hand Emmett was huge I mean huge but he was pure muscle. He had my dad's brown curly hair, but my mother piercing blue eyes. He had a dimpled grin that was irrespirable. I was so ordinary so plain. I was so focused on my thoughts when suddenly; the door slammed open making me screech!

"HaHaHa! Bella what's wrong, why are you off ally quiet."

"Um… it's nothing I'm fine. I was just thinking that's all." I mumbled.

I couldn't look in his eyes; ugh I started biting my lip, felling the blush appears on my cheeks.

"Bells I know something wrong, come on tell me."

Gosh! That's why I loved my brother, he may seem intimidating like a bear but he was my personal Teddy bear! He always knew when something was wrong.

"Well it's just that I'm so ordinary so plain, there's nothing unique about me .I'm not beu––"

Emmett looked mad! Oh no!

"Isabella McCarty! Don't you EVER, EVER, say you're not beautiful. Your nothing but beautiful. God Damit Bells! Your beautiful intelligent, funny caring lovin'––."He exclaimed.

He always said these things to me but come on he was my brother he was obligated to. He was my brother that was his job.

"Bells look at me"

I looked up, sincerity in his eyes.

"Bells, please you're so beautiful––."

"Thanks, Em!"

"Ha your welcome kiddo! Know can you please get my jacket and gun i'm going to head

out and go huntin' tonight"

He knew I hated when he left hunting, I always worried that he would never come back I

sighed.

"Ok Emmett"

"Bells Stop! You know ima be ok, I always come back don't I." he stated

Well it was true Emmett would always come back but still

Sighing "here"

He took of his necklace that I gave him

"Take the necklace, and when I come back, I'll take it back"

He handed me the necklace. I took mine off that he gave me my last birthday and handed it to him.

"

Here, know you'll have to return."

He took the necklace and put it around his neck, and said,

"I love you Bellsy! Don't forget that"

He always told me how much he loved me before he left to go hunt.

"I love you to Emmy! Promise me you'll come back"

I looked up at him knowing that he loved it when I called him Emmy. He attacked me giving me a bear hug

"Can't ––breath –– Em" I gasped

His boomin' laughter filled the room.

"I promise i'll come back, Bells! I'll never leave you"

He hugged me one last time and left to go meet Joe his friend.

"I'll be waiting" I yelled to him one last time

He turned around and I all could se was his dimpled grin.

* * *

It was starting to get dark and Emmett had yet to arrive back home I was starting to get worried. The door opened.

"Bella" my mother called "Has Emmett gotten back yet"

"No"

Suddenly I heard loud knocking on the door.

"Mrs. McCarty, Isabella. It's me Joe!" He yelled, panting.

I rushed to the door something doesn't seem right

"What is it?"

He took a deep breath…

"I – I can't find Emmett"

"What do you mean you can't find him" my mother asked

"We separated and I tried looking for him but I can't find him"

No I gasped no! He promised he promised

"Are you sure you looked good enough ––."

"I did as much as I could before it got to dark, I will continue tomorrow even though I doubt we'll ––."

"No don't. Tomorrow we will search for him, he has to come back he promised me, I'll go with you tomorrow."

'Alright then, as you wish I will pick you up." he said and turned around and left.

I turned around to see my mother in tears.

"Momma its going to be ok, Emmett has to come back he promised me."

She looked at me and hugged me as hard as she could, left then got out a wine bottle. Oh! Boy.

"Momma ima go get some rest!"

I looked at her. Hopefully she wouldn't do anything Stupid. I walked up the stairs and went to Emmett's room. He couldn't be gone he'd promised me he'd come back. I stifled a cry. His room was exactly like he left it. The close was a mess. He had his sweats by his bed in the rocking chair. I got in his closet and got one of his t-shirts that he rarely used. I inhaled the smell. It smelled just like him, a woodsy smell. I climbed up to his bed and pulled the covers over me. He had to be alive. He had to.

**How was the first chapter... :) Hope you liked it…Please review :) The Chapters to my original story are mostly the same :) Just went back and fixed some mistakes that I made :) Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone iht has been a long time no see:)I have decided to continue this story:)Hope you like**

**Disclaimer: All** characters are owned by Stephanie Meyers. I'm just borrowing them

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Bella wake up", a voice yelled.

I groaned. My eyes were red and puffy.

"Bella, it's me Joe, Hurry we need to get going." Joe yelled

I then remembered Emmett we had to go look for him. We had to. I immediately got up and, grabbed Emmett shirt put on my pants from last night and ran down the stairs. I saw Joe Standing by the door.

"Bella, I knocked but no one answered to I came in. I hope you don't mind." Joe said.

I then saw my mother on the couch passed out with a glass of wine in her hand. And I saw three empty bottles of wine, on the coffee table, I sighed.

"Bella the others already left, They went to search more into town, We are going to go were we last split up…I hope you don't mind––"Joe answered.

"No, its fine the more help the better"

We walked out of the house, I grabbed my horse and off we went. We got to a clearing and Joe said we were going to separate and I left to a path and Joe left to the other he said to follow the path. I walked and walked, what seemed like for hours, when suddenly, I came across something that appeared to be a jacket near a tree trunk. I stepped closer to the jacket and realized there was blood everywhere, also a few feet away was a rifle that was in half. The jacket looked familiar, but the gun was what interested me I stepped closer and realized there was a large E, engraved by the handle of the gun. I gasped. NO! No! No! No! That's Emmett's gun no then that had to be Emmett's jacket. I cried. He promised me he'd come back. He promised. All I could was cry. I clutched his jacket He can't be gone why…oh! Why…?.I slumped down and cried what else was there to do

"Isabella….Isabella!" I faintly heard a voice yell.

I tried to reply but when I tried to talk my throat hurt and my voice was hoarse.

"Isabella"

I felt strong arms wrap around me. No, they weren't Emmys, strong protective arms. I don't want these arms. I tried to shove the arms away from me.

"LET ME GO!" I yelled.

I started screaming kicking thrashing.

"Bella quit it, it's me Joe. You're going to get sick."

Joe picked me up bridal style and started walking and soothing me I snuggled closer to him and mumbled over and over

"He's gone…"

"Isabella" I heard my momma call.

"Momma, He's gone", I whispered.

I forced my eyes open. It forced another round of tears. I looked at my mothers eyes and looked at her she was broken.

"Isabella, I know he is i'm sorry" she whispered.

"Joe please take Isabella to her bedroom, she needs to rest, today has been an exhausting day." My mother told Joe.

I suddenly felt the shift of my weight moving, we were walking up the stairs, I wanted to go to Emmett's room not mine.

"Joe please take me to Emmett's room" I said

"As you wish Bella", He whispered.

He turned the corner to get to Emmett's room. I sighed. My Emmy is gone!. I didn't relies I was trembling, and crying until I saw Joe hug me.

"Bella, I'm really sorry, Emmett was a great man––"Joe whispered.

I looked up and saw silent tears run down Joe's cheek. Joe and Emmett were always Best friends, they did everything together, they would get in trouble, be each others wing men.

Joe sighed and walked out of the room leaving me in all my mysery.I cried myself to sleep.

Dream begins

I was running through the forest.

"Emmy" I would yell.

I would run and run until I suddenly tripped. And down I went I was awaiting those strong protective arms to catch me, But they didn't I fell to the ground with a loud THUMP!. Then aloud booming laugh echoed through the woods. I looked up and saw Emmett standing near a tree, laughing. I quickly got up and ran to him. When I was close to touching him, he disappeared. I cried. Then he reappeared, but on the other side of the forest.

"Isabella do you really think I would want for you to touch me again. Seriously, Why do you think I left you in the first place, Why do you think dad left..."He said his voice hard and cold

"Emmy I love you come back, you promised me remember, _You Promised Me Forever." _I whispered.

"Isabella dot day you love me because I don't obviously if I loved you I would have come back and I didn't…"he said

Suddenly,

"Isabella, It was just a nightmare shh…. don't cry."

I looked up and saw my mother. I must have had a nightmare. Honestly I was alone, my mother Renee and I never got along, and her favorite was always Emmett. Know that Emmett and my father were gone; I was alone in my misery. I was Alone.

* * *

_**A/n: **_I was wondering if I should do Emmett's POV while his transformation. Tell me what yawl think.:))))


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided to continue this any who hope you enjoy:)  
**

**Disclaimer, Stephanie Meyer owns all:)  
**

**Im just borrowing them;)**

_**EM'S POV**_

There was fire burning all around my body. Wasn't heaven supposed to be peaceful .This feels more like hell. All I remember is…..

_**Flashback Starts**_

It hurt me to leave Bella every time, but I always came back to her.

"So how's Bella doing?" Joe asked

"Well she's doing ok; she's going through tough times, with her self esteem and stuff"

"Ahhh... I see well my friend surly every girl goes through that at some point in their life

Joe and I decided to take separate ways to see if we would find something quicker. He left down the path by a small creek while I left down the path that led deeper into the woods. I walked for what seemed like hours when suddenly. I spotted a bear. I walked slowly and quietly. I carefully armed and loaded my rifles, when suddenly, SNAP! I had stepped on a fuckin branch.

"Fuck" I muttered

Suddenly, the bears head snapped up. Not only was it just a regular bear it was a fuckin grizzly. The Grizzly ran directly into me and before I had time to process what was happening. I felt claws against my ribs. I yelped out in pain. My face hurt it burned the bear was biting my shoulder. I began to smell the blood. When suddenly the bear roared again, and then it was dead silent. I felt my weight being lifted and I forced my eyes open. I gasped at what I saw. I saw an angel, A beautiful angel with golden blonde hair and golden eyes.

"Shhh…, its ok your safe know" the angel whispered.

I realized I broke my promise to Bells, I wouldn't be going back I broke her my promise.

"I love you Bella" I whispered

_**Flashback ends**_

My body burned with fire when suddenly my whole body was on fire I screamed out in pain. I defiantly wasn't in heaven. My heart seemed to be quickening, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP. My heart went; I suddenly heard birds chirping and smelt something delicious and something woodsy. My heart thumped once more before silence was all I heard.

I opened my eyes in wonder…..


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All** characters are owned by Stephanie Meyers. I'm just borrowing them

_**EM'S POV**_

I saw everything clearly, everything. I could even smell everything .

"What's your name?" my angel asked.

"Emmett McCarty." I answered her.

I looked up at her and she was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. She was tall Blonde hair that reached her waist. She had golden yes, and she smelled heavenly. She lightly touched my shoulder, and I felt a current of electricity.

"My names Rosalie hale. My angel spoke.

That was such a beautiful name. A cough interrupted my thoughts. I turned around to see a man who looked in around his 30, with blonde hair and golden eyes as well. With him stood a women with golden caramel hair that had a heart shaped face, She was small but had the same golden eyes. Last but not least stood the last boy, He was tall and built, but not as built as me. He had untidy bronze color hair. But it looked natural on him. He looked boyish still. But who were these people where was I?

"He's wondering who we are", the boyish one murmured to the older one.

What the fuck can he reads minds or something, this was getting, weird. I dint talk aloud did I…..

"yea! I can read minds, by the way my name is Edward.", Edward said

"Well, Emmett its very mice to meet you, my name is Carlisle, and this is my mate Esme, and my son Edward, and Rosalie." Carlisle said

"Pleasure to meet you Emmett." Esme beamed.

What were they all looked the same but looked different at the same time. They had the golden eyes and they were all pale. What the heck I was confused.

"Carlisle, think you should tell him before his head explodes from all the questions." Edward murmured to Carlisle.

"Um... Well, I don't really know how to say this, but my family and I are different, you see, I don't want you to run away when you hear this. But my family and I are vampires.

WHHAAATTT TTTHHEEE FFUUCCKK! Vampires do not exist they are myths and they don't exist, is this some kind of joke what the hell and what does that have to do with me and why i'm here…

"Well you see you got mauled by a bear and Rosalie found you, and you her mate so she couldn't live with out you, and so she brought you here, and I turned you, you are now a vampire as well, But before you say anything else, I turned you so you are know my responsibility, so there for I will need you to change you last name to Cullen, and you will also feed off animals not humans."

What my beautiful angel Rosie saved me, I am now a vampire, what and of course I won't leave my Rosie she's my mate know, and wait... What did he say change my last name there is no way in hell i'm going to change my last name I am a McCarty. I will not change my name….

"Emmett, we need you to understand, if you change your last name to Cullen it would be much easier, plus, since you went missing, people can't know you are Emmett McCarty. It would cause problems" Edward said

Wait, cause trouble what does he mean by that cause trouble, aren't I going back to see my family, ohh man I have to see Bells and see if she o, damn it I need to give her necklace back I promised…

"I'm sorry Emmett but you wont be able to see this Bells of yours ever again" Edward said.

What did he just say I couldn't ever see bells any more? I could control myself I lunged at him.

"ARE YOU FUCKIN STUPID? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BY I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO SEE HER AGAIN. I NEED TO SEE HER! WHY CANT I" I yelled at Edward!

"Emmett baby please let him go! Let him go. It's for the best." Rosalie said while touching my shoulder.

I immediate calmed down and turned to Carlisle, for him to answer my question.

"Well, Emmett it is true you wont be able to see Bells again or anyone from your past as a matter of fact. You would appear to be too different, and humans can't know about you being a vampire, it would break the laws. I'm sorry son but who is this Bells person?" Carlisle replied.

"Well, Bells is my little sister she is 14 years old, right now. I broke her my promise, and I cant take to see her sad about this. I'm the only one she has left .My father Charlie died when she was merely 3 years old, I mean she has my mother but my mother has never liked her apparently she looked to much like my dad, so I have been her rock ever since." I mumbled nearly tears in my eyes but instead my eyes stung. Bella would be so disappointed I broke her promise, why can't I just say good bye to her. Suddenly I felt arms wrap around me and I flinched, Bells used to give me hugs all the time. I looked up and saw Esme,

"I'm so sorry son, I wish things could be different were so sorry." Esme said

"Emmett you may think that it is best for her to know about you but it wouldn't be best because, she can still live a normal human life, and not involve her. You must let her be in peace instead worried or scared of you" Edward spoke up.

He did have a point I don't want Bells to be in danger. Maybe this is the right thing to do. It would be better for bells, plus she would still have Joe, maybe one day they could be more than just friends…Wherever you are bells I love you.

:) you like:) Review Until next time:)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **All characters/ descriptions of characters belong and are owned by Stephanie Meyers. I'm just borrowing them.

* * *

_**1937**_

_**Bella's POV**_

After Emmett's death, something in me changed. I would cry and mope around be sad that he died. But then I realized that it was HIS fault. He broke his promise, I hated him, since that day on I never shed a tear over him, I practically lived on as if he never existed. It was better that mother wasn't doing any better she would always get drunk and tell me how useless I was. She would tell me that I had to live a little…blah blah blah! I mean yea I didn't cry for Emmett any longer, but I still wouldn't go out. I also felt like I was being watched all the time, it was weird. I am know 16 but on September, 11 I am turning17 which is in 2 months.

"Isabella, i'm tired of seeing you do nothing, you need to enjoy yourself", my mother slurred.

Goodness gracious she was really drunk, What a shocker.

"Mother please don't begin with me I will do as I please, and live my life how I want to" I said.

"Isabella you WILL NOT talk to me like that. I am your mother and you will respect me. You're ungrateful; ugh I don't understand why Emmett always defended you, all the time. Emmett always appreciated everything I did, he respected me. You know what Isabella I sometimes you wish you were the one that disappeared and not your brother. You would've been less missed. The only people that would've missed you were probably Joe, and Emmett, but I doubt Emmett would've missed you. He always complained how you were always a burden to him….."She yelled at me.

Maybe she was right; no one would miss me if I would've been gone. Emmett didn't really love. He had to love me, it was his job.

"Well you know what, I will go and ENJOY myself." I yelled at her. I ran to my room and got the most reveling clothing I had. It was a blood red corset that was skin tight and showed off my bust. I got on really tight jeans that showed off my butt, and some killer knee high boots. It was weird because in the past 2 years I have developed boobs and an ass, which I didnt have before. I ran down the stairs and ran to the bar, where I knew I could get some bear, and tequila.

As the night passed, I got drunker and pretty soon I was really drunk and buzzed, when suddenly bumped into someone and nearly and fell when 2 strong arms caught me. I turned around and saw a familiar face, it was a handsome man, in his early 20' was muscular, almost as muscular as "him", he had blonde hair and grey eyes, he was really tall almost a foot or two taller than me.

"Isabella" he slurred.

That voice sounded very familiar almost like…

"Joe?" I slurred back.

He grinned. Well damn, he turned very hot looking. He suddenly had me in a tight hug, and would not let go.

"Well, well, long time no see Bella, I was comin' to think that you had disappeared." he whispered in my ear. Sending shivers throughout my body.

"Hmm… you lookin' REAL good I must say." he said letting go of me and starred at my chest.

I blushed. What the hell this was Joe my almost Brother, but hey I am a teenager and I have hormones ya' know . He grinned at my response.

"your blush is lovely ya' know…" he said. Lifting his hand and stroked my burning cheek.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me up to him. I caught on my breath. I could feel him smile, when he pressed his lips against mine. There wasn't any weird feeling or anything, I had no feeling at all but he was a good kisser. He laughed and he pressed my back against him, and I could feel something hard. Oh my I gave him a the hell!

"Bella do you want to go somewhere more…private" he said smiling. Sending goosebumps throughout my whole body.

I thought about it, He was what 21 and I was 16, almost … My mother did tell me to _"Enjoy" _myself, why not.

"Yea" I breathed

He grabbed my hand and led me out of the bar. I was getting tired.

"Joe can you carry me, I'm tired." I said

Her laughed and put me on his back. I had my head against his shoulder, when I nibbled on his neck. I want a pro at this but hey, I wanted to learn. He slightly growled and I giggled. Before I could blink I was in his arms and he was kissing me…I know it was wrong, he was practically my brother, he was Emmett's best friend. He opened the door and I gasped.

My mother was on the ground with blood everywhere, and there was a Girl who looked around my age, she was small, with blonde hair trimmed short. She had wide eyes and full lips. Then there was another male who was tall and had a slight olive complex to his skin. His black hair was cropped short. Then there was another male who was tall and had the same olive tone to there skin, and he had wavy blonde hair to his shoulders. Last but not least there was a boy who could've passed as the girls' twin. His hair was darker. They all were the most beautiful creatures I had ever seen. They all were different but has something similar they were pale, and had crimson red eyes.

"Awwee… there you are" the man with the blonde wavy hair said.

Suddenly Joe was on the ground

"AAAHHHHH! Make it stop" he yelled!clutching his hands to his veins poppinh out.

I ran to him but was stopped by someone holding me back. I kicked and screamed. What did they want from me? What are they doing to him?

"What do you want?", I yelled.

Suddenly to fast, the boy was by his side. How can that happen he was just across the room and know he's by Joe. What the fuck.

"Jane, what do we do with the boy?, he's a witness. She was supposed to arrive alone" the boy asked.

So her name was Jane, interesting name.

"Well brother, you understood masters instructions, he wants the human, no matter the cost. We had to kill her mom we will do the same with the boy. Demetri, take the girl outside." Jane said to the man who was holding me.

What did they mean master, he wanted me but why, what's going on. Suddenly I felt getting carried away. What were they going to do to Joe?

"PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM, TAKE ME PLEASE DON'T!" I yelled I thrashed Demetri.

It was no use, he was too strong. It felt like I was thrashing against a stone.

"I'm sorry, my lady that it has to be like this", he murmured to me.

Then I felt my eyes close, and all I saw was blackness.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ so what do ya'll think? Haha Review:)

Bellas Outfit: cgi/set?id=63093001


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **All characters/ descriptions of characters belong and are owned by Stephanie Meyers. I'm just borrowing them.

_**Bella's POV**_

There was a burning going through my body. I didn't understand why? All I could hear was my heart beat faster, and faster…

_Thump, thump, thump, thump…_

Then all I heard was silence, I could no longer hear the thump noise, but I could however hear other noises, I heard some murmuring, and I smelled some sweet aromas. I opened my eyes, and I saw everything so clearer, everything was crystal clear, the room was very beautiful as well, it looked very rustic almost like a castle room would have looked like. The walls were stone, and they looked aged. When I looked around the room I noticed 3 people in here as well I remembered the girl I think her name was Jane, and the one Demetri, and another man who was translucently white, like onion skin, and it looked just as delicate–––it stood in shocking contrast to the long black hair that framed his face, although his eyes were red but a clouded, milky colored red. He turned to look at me. I suddenly felt this weird tingly feeling, it was weird, suddenly the man walked up to me and touched my hand and I gasped. I saw every thought he had it was weird, I saw every thought.

"I was right we do have a gifted little one here, even though her eyes are a very peculiar color, no the ones were used to," he murmured to Jane and Demetri

What the hell was he talking about my eyes being different and what about me being special!

"Um… what are you, what am I doing here and what do you mean special, what's going on?" I asked my voice sounding very different.

"Excuse me my dear Isabella, my name is Aro Volturi, and I am part of the Volturi. You are currently in Voltera, Italy. And this here is Jane, and Demetri. You might remember them from when you were at your house." Aro spoke

From my house I don't remember, what happened? Why can't I remember this is weird.

"Um… why can't I remember where I came from all I remember is what my name is, and I remember Jane and Demetri, and two other people and that's all… What are you people?" I asked.

Aro looked at me in fascination.

"Hmmm… you don't remember anything about your human life. That is odd, well then we aren't humans exactly, what we are Vampires…" he said.

Did he just say Vampires what the fuck vampires don't exist, they aren't real this must be a joke. What the hell. And what did he mean by We…

"Wait what you mean by us, do you mean you and Jane and Demetri or…"

"My dear Isabella, when I mean we I mean everyone who is in the guard and is in this castle, but I also mean you… You see Isabella you have are very powerful, You have a mental and physical shield as we speak, you also have the power to absorb and use other peoples power. It would be a waste to see you powers waste. Now you were changed by a great friend of mine, Carlisle who is a vampire as well but he doesn't drink from humans… any who you were brought here because you are being appointed as part of the guard. But once you join, you will not be allowed to go back to your human life, which won't be a problem since you don't remember your human life, and you will still be Isabella McCarty…" Aro said

He looked at me, me a vampire? And I was a powerful one; I had powers, is that why I felt that weird energy when I woke up. This is weird, so my full name is Isabella, McCarty. Hmmm… I like my name. What did he mean by guard? Well I guess this is the new me.

" ok Aro, I agree with your offer, But may I please look at myself in the mirror, I want to see how I look like and you said about my eyes being a different color…"I said to Aro who was sitting by the chair closest to the bed. He got up and told Jane to get me to the bathroom to the mirror, I gasped I was so beautiful. The creature in front of me was indisputably beautiful. My noise was now straighter more perfect, my lips were fuller, My long mahogany hair was really long and flowing in an array of curly, wavy hair. My eyes were another shock, they weren't red, they were a chocolate brown with red specks, isn't that weird weren't they supposed to be red like the others, I also noticed my body changed I had now a full chest, and I had curves in all the right places. I looked stunning!

"Why are my eyes brown with red specks in them aren't they supposed to be red like yours …" I asked

"well my dear, I contacted a friend of mine and he told me that it was probably because since you can absorb powers you probably absorbed the power to look human, but still look vampire, And depending on the diet that you choose they will have red specks or they have golden specks, if you chose the vegetarian diet." he told me

Hmmm… did I want to kill innocent humans or kill animals, I don't really want to kill innocent people, suddenly I caught something on my neck, and it was a necklace. I took the necklace of and saw the it had an E engraved on it with a bear. Whose was this…?

"Isabella, i'm Jane, and you must be wondering who's that is. In your human life you had an older brother and he got mauled by a bear, which is the only thing we have left you to keep from your human life" Jane said smiling at me.

I had a brother, whose name started with an E. why can't I remember anything.

This was my new life, I am Isabella McCarty, part of the Volturi guard…

_**A/N: **_ Well how do you guys like I made her lose her memory, so when she meets Emmett she won't know he's her brother…. Or will she ;)hehehe *.* Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All** characters are owned by Stephanie Meyers. I'm just borrowing them.:)

Ha well check out my profile. And vote for who I should do the next story on:)

**1937**

_**EM'S POV**_

My life as a vampire has been interesting, I actually like being a vampire, but there's one flaw to this all I miss my Bells a lot. I think about her all the time. Edward says I always get on his nerves cuz I mope around but, hey I had to leave my lil baby sis. She would be 16 right now; I wonder how she looks like.

"Em baby, what are you thinking about?" my Rosie asked

I turned to look at her, my angel, she always felt guilty about turning me because of Bells, I never really liked talking about her.

"Oh just my sister she would be turning 17 in 2 months…"

Rose looked at me and came to hug me,

"You know what babe, you've been doing very well with the whole human interaction, maybe for her birthday we can go and look at her from afar you know…but well have to talk to Carlisle, and see if its ok…"

My eyes lit up, I would fuckin' love to see her again even if it's just from afar.

"Rosie that would be fuckin' awesome, ohh we have to talk to Carlisle knows, we have to."

"Emmett Cullen watch your language" my mom Esme yelled from the first floor.

"Sorry" I said.

As I ran to the first floor with my Rosie, I saw Carlisle and Edward talking to each other. Me and Rosalie sat on the love seat while Esme sat down in the chair and Edward and Carlisle continued to talk. Carlisle turned around and looked at us.

"Um… you all must be wondering why we have called a family meeting, well I just received a letter from Aro from Voltera, he requests my appearance there, he needs a favor from me, and I must go alone." I will be gone today and tomorrow I shall arrive in 2 days." Carlisle said.

"Um... Ok well before you leave I need to speak with you Carlisle…" I said

I needed to asked him before he left; I can't wait until she turns 17 I have to see her know.

"are you sure about that Emmett, I mean it only has been two years since the incident, what if someone recognized you, you would look to different.." Edward said

"Of course Eddie boy always thought of all the bad things, yup Eddie boy you heard me

"i'm not Eddie" he mumbled before running back to his room, to play the piano, wow he's so boring, he seriously needs to get laid or something, he's a prude!

"Emmett, what was it that you wanted to ask me about…" Carlisle said obviously irritated at my distractions.

" ohh yea well, I was wondering if it was alright if I could go back and see my lil sister you know from afar, you know she would turn 17 in 2 months and I really want to see and make peace…" I said

Carlisle looked at me

"well you see Emmett the problem is that Edward is right what if someone where to recognize you or start to question, but I mean I cant tell you what to and not to do so if you want to you may, but you will need to take Rosalie with you, and we would need you to be very careful… oh and I would rather go know when i'm gone, it would be easier, and I think it would be better the sooner you see her, son." Carlisle said.

"Yea Rose is coming with me it was her idea actually, and yea I think we will leave tomorrow to…" I replied

Carlisle shook his head and went to his room to pack. I was overjoyed that I would finally get to see my baby she was going to turn 17. Wow has time passed I remember when she was only a little kid and know she was a grown women. I can't wait to see how she looked. She was very beautiful in her own way. It irritated me that she never saw that, I remember Joe would always say that I was going to be killing boys left and right, he said she always had potential. I swear he had a crush on her.I would always make fun of her because of her not yet developed boobs and curves, if it wasn't for her hair she would have looked as a guy. But no matter what it always worried me about when she grew up and wouldn't need me anymore. Had she forgotten about me already, I hope not, I wonder is she's still even there, I mean her and mom never had the best relationship, mom said she looked to much like dad, and she did, I looked like mom .It saddens me that I wont be able to say happy birthday to her .Rose walked back into the room ready with all her stuff, I got my stuff said goodbye to Esme and Edward, and off we were on our way. Gatlinburg Tennessee here we come.

:) Like;)Review please until next time:D


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** All characters are owned by Stephanie Meyers. I'm just borrowing them... hope I owned Emmett but sadly I don't

Whos going to see the premiere?Haha i know i am:)CAnt wait to see this all end:')What a wonderful years weve had:")Bittersweet moment;')

_**EM'S POV**_

When we arrived in Gatlinburg, Tennessee, It looked the same. Nothing had changed really everything was still the same. The store was still at the corner; Gettysburg was a really small town. I missed this town a lot; I have a lot of memories of this place.

"Em baby are you okay, you seem awful lot of quiet." Rosie said

"Yea I m fine" I hummed. "Just nervous to see Bella that's all…"

"Em baby everything will be fine. You'll see, plus it will be a quickie thing. You'll se her and hopefully it will give you closure"

"Yea rose I guess."

We left to the direction, of where my old house was located at. It was near town but not near enough. It was a perfect location to live invite was near town to the point where you could walk there, but it was far enough to not be in town. As I ran to the house something felt odd, it smelled different almost a burned smell. I started to panic what if Bella or mom was in trouble. I ran as fast as I could. To where my old house used to be at. Once I got there I couldn't believe my eyes, the whole house was burned to the ground. What had happened to the house?

"Em baby what's wrong, is this so called house there's nothing here are you sure its here."My Rosie said.

"Babe my house was here I don't understand why it's burned all the way to the ground. "I mumbled "i'm sure it was here"

I got closer and noticed that it was burned to the ground all the way, how did that happen, it must have been a big fire or something… wow! Wait what about my sister where is she? I started to panic.

"Rosie baby, it was here if the house is all the way burned to the ground I wonder where Isabella is staying or where my mom is stayin'?"

"Well Em I mean I don't know, but you know how common is it to easily let a fire spread…" Rosie said "maybe we should try to go into town and see if they have any information, wait never mind that doesn't seem like a good idea you look the same. Why don't you wait out here and I will go investigate myself and I will come find you, once I know…"

"Ok babe I will hunt while I wait." I turned to Rose and kissed her. And off she went…

_**RPOV**_

Gosh my poor baby, I always felt guilty, changing him knowing that he had to leave his little sister behind, For the first few months of his change he worried me a lot, he was very mono tone, and whenever I would bring up his sister Isabella he would get mad and his eyes would turn coal black and he would walk out. I hope he would get to see her today and finally move on. I walked through the small town of Gettysburg; it was a nice little town. As I walked passed shops I tried to listen to everyone talking to see if I heard anything about Isabella, as I walked I heard…

"Such a shame, she was so young, poor family, first Emmett, then her and her mother." A lady who looked around 30 said.

"I know poor Joe to; he was in the fire as well, weird hoe it was burned to the ground that they couldn't even find the bodies all they found were ash." a lady replied

Wow what did they mean by fire and ash, omg was Isabella dead, did she die in the fire. Gosh this would devastate Emmett, I have to learn more. I walked up to the shop to were the ladies were talking, and I walked in it was a nice little coffee shop. I sat down with the ladies and approached a conversation.

"Hello ladies how are you this afternoon?" I asked.

The ladies looked at me and were taken back at my beauty.

"Were doing fine young lady, are you new here, I haven't seen you around." The lady asked suspiciously.

"Why yes I am new here I stopped by, it's a nice town, full of happiness" I said trying to see if any tragedies have happened lately.

"Oh dear you have no idea, this town was full of happiness, around 2 year ago Emmett McCarty got mauled by a bear, the body was never found, such a shame he was a nice boy. Always cared for his younger sister Isabella. Then about 2 months ago, there was a huge fire at the McCarty home, Isabella her mother and Joe, all got stuck there, they burned alive. The fire was s o bad that they couldn't identify any bodies the only thing left was ash."

Wow Isabella was dead, Emmett's not going to take this well.

" I tell you" the other lady with gray brown hair said "Poor Isabella was so king hearted, when her brother died she turned brute and rebellious, can you believe on the night of the fire she went out to a local bar, not even 17 years old, and left with Joe. Her brothers best friend. People said that they were mushy mushy, kissy kissy. That girl I always knew she had a sour bone in her…"

Wait, Isabella left home with Emmett's best friend, wow that girl must have had balls.

"Well ladies thank you very much but I have to get going" I said

I excused my self and left to deep in the forest to find Emmett. I ran back to were his old house was at, and I couldn't find him. Suddenly I catched a whiff of his smell I followed it down into the deeper forest. And I saw him there ion a boulder looking at a tree. It had Bella Bear +Emmy Bear= Brother and sister forever. Man this was going to be harder than I thought.

"Em baby..." I whispered knowing he could hear me.

He turned around; his face was broken with excitement and curiosity.

"Rosie baby what did you find out."

"Um Em, baby, I don't know how to tell you this but Isabella is gone." I said

Emmett's face turned into a frown.

"What do you mean gone, did she leave to another state, did you find out what state she left to"

I sighed, "Emmett she didn't move to another town or state, she's gone Isabella is dead."

_**EM POV**_

"… She's gone. Isabella is dead." Rose said

What dead, she could be dead, what

"What do you mean dead what the fuck happened to her." I yelled. I grabbed the nearest thing to me and threw it.

"Em baby, listen, two months ago, her house caught on fire and it burned Isabella, Your mother, and Joe alive, i'm sorry..." Rosie said dry sobbing.

She took a step closer to me, I put my hand up.

"Wait did you say Joe, what was he doing at my house." I asked.

"Well that night supposedly Isabella and your mother got into an argument, so Isabella left her house and went to the nearest bar. There she saw Joe and Isabella left with him, and they said you mom, Isabella and Joe burned to the ground no bodies found." Rosie said.

Bella had left to a bar with Joe, my I never expected this from her. I always new Joe had a small crush on her. She was gone she wasn't coming back I was never going to see her again.

"Em baby i'm sorry," Rosalie said.

I looked up at her my angel I ran to her and sobbed, My Bella she was gone…

_**AN: **_ finally hope you liked the chapter:) Review:)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** All characters are owned by Stephanie Meyers. I'm just borrowing them... hope I owned Emmett but sadly I don't.

_**77 years later**_

_**BPOV**_

Ugh life as a vampire has been very interesting, I still don't have my memory back, all I remember I that there is someone special and that the necklace I wear is theirs. I have become very powerful; if I wanted to I could alone take the whole Volturi guard and take down Aro, Caius, and Marcus. Aro could sometimes get annoying. Demetri had become my big brother that I never had basically. He was always there for me.

"Isabella" I heard Jane call. Ugh that stupid bitch new I hated it when I was called Isabella "Master Aro wants to have a word with you."

"Coming" I said. I got off my bed got my cloak on and walked out the door. I used my speed and got to the throne room.

"Ahh my dear Isabella, come here" Aro said.

I used my mind reading power to see what was in his head; he was thinking the alphabet in Arabic, weird he must want to hide something from me.

"My dear Isabella" ugh it's Bella What the fuck "you are going to be sent on a mission. You will go to Forks, Washington, and spy on the Cullens they have become; a more powerful coven and I need to have someone that is immune to their powers. You will go to school with them, they should see my decision they have a physic, but they won't know who. I will expect you to follow through." Aro said

Was he fuckin kidding me, why was I supposed to go, weren't they trying to keep me a secret.

"Um… Aro sorry to burst your bubble, BUT WHY DO I HAVE TO GO...I DON'T EVEN KNOW THEM AND YOU KNOW I DON'T GET ALONG WELL WITH MY KIND!" I yelled at him.

"Isabella you will not yell at me… and you will call me master, and you're the only that can do this! So you leave ifs and or buts…"Aro said using his assertive voice

_Finally master puts that bitch in her place, that bitch always thinks she can do whatever she wants! _Jan thought.

I growled at her… That bitch she never like me and it is all jealousy…she hates that I steal her thunder and that her power is immune to me.

"Alright master, I shall go, but I don't guarantee that I will be happy about this… Or that I will be nice to them!" I said and walked out leaving Aro yelling at me about manners…

I walked away and went into my room and packed some of my belongings

"Come in Demetri" I said

Demetri opened the door and walked in…

"Izzy, I know you don't want to go on this mission, I tried to convince him to let me go with you but Aro denied saying you had to do this job…"he sighed and looked at me " Izzy, he expects you to kill them.. I'm pretty sure, he knows that if I were to go with you would restrain yourself." he said looking at me with those crimson eyes. "I have a feeling you will find what you're looking for…answers about your future… I love you Izzy, you will always be my lil sister…"he said I saw venom in his eyes. He touched my cheek lightly and I noticed that I had begun to cry. I hugged him, I had a feeling I wasn't going to see him in a while.

"Awe…De I know but i'm scared" I sighed "I don know but thanks you're a great older brother I never had." When I said that I felt some twinge hurt in my heart (or were my heart was supposed to be)

Demetri looked at me and I saw him take off his bracelet that had his name engraved on. What was he doing? He looked at me and took my hand in his and said

"Izzy I want you to have something o remember me by always... Don't forget I love you with all my heart, i'm glad I had you in my life…"he said.

"Well I better get going, have fun my darling Izzy!" and with that he walked out.

"Isabella, you must leave know to catch the plane" Jane said.

"On my way, Jane" I said

I walked out and got to the plane, time to meet the go meet the Cullens.

**:) Like:)Review:)Until next time**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** All characters are owned by Stephanie Meyers. I'm just borrowing them... hope I owned Emmett but sadly I don't.

A/N: sorry it took me forever to update hope you like!

_**77 years later**_

_**EM POV:**_

It has been 77 years since I have last seen Bells. I have somehow come to terms with her death. Since when I found out about her death, since I last saw her. I miss her everyday! Since that day two new people have joined our coven, Alice and Jasper. Alice was short, really thin and her hair was deep black, cropped short, pointing in every direction. I called her pixie cuz she looked like a pixie, she could see the future. Her mate was jasper, Jasper was a real quite guy and he was new to this life style, jasper was tall lean, and had honey blonde hair. We currently are in a small town in Washington State called Forks. We had been here for a year already. Well its time to go back to another boring day at forks high.

_**Alice POV**_

Poor Emmett he really misses his sister a lot. He once even called me Bella when we were out hunting, poor thing.

Vision starts

"_you are going to be sent on a mission. You will go to Forks, Washington, and spy on the Cullens they have become; a more powerful coven and I need to have someone that is immune to their powers. You will go to school with them, they should see my decision they have a physic, but they won't know who. I will expect you to follow through." Aro said_

Vision ends

"FAMILY MEETING EVERYONE NOW" I YELL!

"Ali, baby what's wrong why are you worried?" jasper asked me

"Volturi" I whispered.

Jasper tensed and put his arm around me protectively, I ran down to the stairs to see everyone already at the dining table.

"I had a vision" I said "The Volturi, well Aro, has sent one of his guard members to spy on us, the guard person will be here until we decide to leave Forks which will probably after Edward and I graduate. But what's weird is I cant see who he's talking to or who he will send, and he made it clear that he wanted us to know" I explained

"So what your saying is that a guard will be here to spy on us" Carlisle asked.

"Yes but I don't know I see that the guard will arrive tomorrow during school, but I cant see for sure."

"Oh dear, why would the Volturi send someone to spy on us … we haven't done anything!" Esme said

"Esme Aro thinks that our family has become very powerful, he wants any excuse to alienate us" Edward said.

"Well we will fuck up the guard that coming, I mean if the only powers it will have are shields we can totally kick its ass!" Emmett said

"Emmett Language!" Esme yelled

"Sorry mom!"

That sucker he knows she can't resist when we call her mom. Edward I think its best if today we don't go to school, we need to prepare for whatever is coming. I looked at Edward as he nodded.

Oh boy tomorrow is going to be a long day!

**:) Like…..:) Until next time…:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** All characters are owned by Stephanie Meyers. I'm just borrowing them... hope I owned Emmett but sadly I don't.

_**Bella POV**_

I took a the private jet from the Volturi to Port Angeles, from there I would hop on my camaro and drive to forks where I would immediately start school there and from there I would go to the cullens and "spy" on them. The plane arrived in Port Angeles. I took my suitcase and belongings

"Wow damn look at that car! Damn it's as Hot as its owner" a man thought,

I looked at him and smirked, he turned a pink shade, ha these humans so easy to mess with. I laughed turned to my camaro and got in and drove at a manageable speed, until I turned to see the warehouses and buildings disappear, I picked it up all the way and off I was. How was I supposed to introduce myself I mean Aro said that they have a physic, I new the physic new that Aro sent someone but since I was blocking her vision of me they had no idea who the vampire was, Was I supposed to go and be like Hey i'm that vampire that was sent to spy on you guys and destroy you, i'm Isabella by the way nice to meet you! WTF I don't think so maybe I will just let it play out. I looked out the window and realized everything was very green, gloomy, not what i'm used to I would defiantly miss the clear skies. Within 10 minutes I got to the sign "Welcome to Forks", I drove pat it and soon found the school, hmm defiantly not what I was expecting. If it weren't for the sigh "Forks High School, Home of the Spartans" I would have never guessed it was a high school, it looked like a collection of matching houses built with moron colored bricks. As soon as I drove in the whispers started…

"_Wow! Look at that car!" _

"_Damn!"_

"_Wonder who that person is, must be new and pretty hefty on money, car must have cost a fortune"_

I park, here goes nothing I step out of the car, and I hear gasps, I turned on the mind reading and started to listen to every ones thoughts.

"_**WOW! She's hot!"**_

"_**Damn look at what she's wearing, she looks Hot, how id love to bend…"**_

Ha obviously I look hot in what i'm wearing! I was wearing black tight skinny jeans with a cream tank under a form fitting leather jacket. My hair was hung down to my waist in soft wavy curls. I was wearing high heeled boots, and how could I forget my Aviator sun glases.

"_**She kinda looks like the Cullens,"**_

"_**Wow she's way hotter than Rosalie, and Rosalie is, well was the hottest chick I've ever seen and meet!"**_

Wow these humans are funny alright; I walked into the office and was greeted by an old lady who was Mrs. Cope.

"**Hello dear how may I help you?" she asked**

"Umm hello i'm new here and I came to pick up my schedule" I replied

"**What's your name dear?"**

"Isabella McCarty"

"**Ahh dear here it is" she looked up "oh and have your teachers sign this slip and return it by the end of the day"**

"Thank you "I said and walked out, and went to my first class, the day proceeded by, I kept on getting looks, whispers and glares from girls. The lunch bell rang and I walked out and walked into the cafeteria that's when I got 5 sweet scents but one of them was stronger, it smelled sweet I looked up and that when I saw him!

**:) like**

**Bellas Camaro:** ** you_pomised_me_forever/set?id=63091080**

**Bellas Outfit:** ** cgi/set?id=52901454**


	12. Important!

So guys I have bad news… I will not be updating the stories as soon as id hoped because apparently my saved content isn't here anymore… so all of my chapters for both stories got destroyed.. I will try to get then redone as soon as possible.. so the story my happily after it will take a while… so I hope you guys understand

- jojolutz


End file.
